1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers and, more particularly, pertains to facilitating the safe and convenient removal of a bolt holding the rotary blade to the motor of a lawn mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lawn mover tools of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lawn mover tools of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of changing lawn mower blades through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of Lawn mower tools of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,991 to Harold E. Taylor discloses a tool for holding a blade for installation and removal thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,544 to Lawrence Greenquist discloses a blade holder for sharpening lawnmower blades. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,905 to Leonard D. Davidson discloses a tool for holding a rotatable lawn mower blade. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,018 to Todd R. Wanie discloses a cutter blade removal tool.
In this respect, the blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the safe and convenient removal of a bolt holding the rotary blade to the motor of a lawn mower.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved blade removing tool for rotary lawn mowers which can be used to facilitate the safe and convenient removal of a bolt holding the rotary blade to the motor of a lawn mower. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.